


(Too) Sweet Desserts

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Series: Height Difference, Sweet Kisses and Just Desserts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But then he brings dessert for yama, Childhood Friends, Children!Au, Height difference, Light Angst, M/M, On cheeks, Slight canon divergenece, They argue, i guess, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yamaguchi, shut up! You’re so annoying all of that time, talking non-stop and I don’t even know why I’m friends with you sometimes!” Tsukki yelled, interrupting Yamaguchi’s story, looming over him with a scary look on his face, his voice furious. </p><p>Then he realises what he'd done and instantly stopped, his face falling.</p><p>***</p><p>Tsukki says some things he doesn't mean and then goes to make it up to Yama</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Too) Sweet Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea in the middle of an exam and then started to write it so here have this piece of trash but enjoy it. It's my first time writing tsukkiyama though, but yeah.

It has been two weeks.

Two weeks since Akiteru lied, two weeks since Tsukki stopped talking, two weeks since Yamaguchi saw a smile on Tsukki’a face, and it was getting hard for Yamaguchi to come up with new ideas on how to make him smile. ((He even tried to bake a strawberry shortcake, because Tsukki always smiled at his attempt to make it perfect for him, and despite it being the best one yet Tsukki barely ate it.))

Instead, Yamaguchi just talked to him like he usually would, not worried about the lack of response – even the lack of “Shut up, Yamaguchi”s, despite knowing he probably should. 

Since Tsukki wasn’t in all of his classes, and stopped eating lunch with him in the past week, he had more to talk about from his day, so rambled endlessly on the way home. 

“-and so they started arguing because they couldn’t decide who’s it was to begin with. They got sen-”

“Yamaguchi, shut up! You’re so annoying all of that time, talking non-stop and I don’t even know why I’m friends with you sometimes!” Tsukki yelled, interrupting Yamaguchi’s story, looming over him with a scary look on his face, his voice furious. 

Then he realises what he'd done and instantly stopped, his face falling. Yamaguchi, however, had tears welling in his eyes as he forced a smile. “Sorry Tsukki,” he said, trying to keep his voice level but it wavered. “I’ll go home.” 

Since they were almost at the point where they would split off, Yamaguchi took his chance to run away while clutching one of his bag straps and letting the tears flow down his face. It was a day he was going to be home alone for only thirty minutes or so while his mom finished her shift at the hospital. He unlocked the door and then locked it again before he went up to his room, like he was taught if he was alone, crying still. 

He pulled out his homework, looking at it as his tears slowed and breaths stuttered, only to burst out crying again. He clutched at his chest as he sobbed, continuing for a while until he heard his mother come home and call up the stairs for him. 

“I’m up here!” he called back to get, his voice cracking several times and he heard her walking up the stairs. 

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” she asked as soon as she saw him with his tear streaked face, coming to sit beside him on the bed and tuck him under her arm to tuck him under her arm. 

“N-nothing?” Yamaguchi tried. 

“Tadashi, come on, tell me.” He shook his head. “Have the other children being saying things again?” 

“No.” 

“Do you feel bad about your freckles? Tadashi they're beautiful, and you shouldn’t listen to the other children.” She insists. 

“No, it’s not that.” 

“Did something happen with Tsukishima?” 

“No, no it’s definitely not that. It was just a bad day, I guess. ” He assures her. 

“Okay, well, I’ll call you down when dinner is ready, okay?” Yamaguchi nods and his mother places a kiss on his head while squeezing his shoulders lightly before going down the hall to get changed. 

Yamaguchi sat there for a little while before deciding to get on with his work. It wasn’t too long after this, though, that there was the vaguely recognised sound of the front door opening shortly before there was a knock on his door. 

“Yamaguchi, are you in there? Your mom said you are.” Tsukki’s voice sings sadly from the other side. Yamaguchi yelps as he jumps up, consequently knocking his math book onto the floor, as he goes to stands with his back against the door. 

“W-what d-do you w-want Tsukishima?” he asks, voice quivering at the idea of being yelled at again. 

On the other side of the door, Tsukki’s face dropped more than it already was, at being called his full name and not the fond nickname he was used to hear come from Yamaguchi. 

“I came to apologize. I didn’t mean those things I said, please open up Yamaguchi.” He attempts to push at the door lightly, usually all it would take for it to open, but Yamaguchi pushes back so it remains closed. “I’m sorry, really really sorry Yama.” 

Yamaguchi felt his resolve crumble at the shortened version of his name, one that Tsukki had only used once or twice before, when he was at his most vulnerable and wanted Yamaguchi to comfort him. 

Yamaguchi could open the door, he realises, but he decides to hold out just a little longer because this is the first time has had the power to do this and it’s taking all his courage – so why not use it while he has it? 

“Why should I? You really hurt my feelings Tsukki, even if what you said was right!” he realises he was nearly whining his words at this point. “I was trying to act like normal, try to help you feel better again but it didn’t work.” 

“I know, Yamaguchi, I know. I didn’t mean what I said and I brought you cake to make up for it.” He declares, and Yamaguchi can sort of gear the lilt in his voice at the offering. 

Silence filled the hallway and bedroom for a moment before Yamaguchi felt himself forgive Tsukki, opening the door slowly as he wiped his eyes of any remaining way patches. As soon as it was open enough Tsukki pushed the door open fully and threw himself on top of Yamaguchi, his added height and weight being the deciding factor which made them go crashing to the floor. 

With Yamaguchi only being half the height of Tsukki it was easy for him to be engulfed in a hug as he was still being laid on top of, but he didn’t mind so much and wrapped his arms around Tsukki’s waist too. 

When they stood up and dusted themselves off, Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi with a beaming smile across his face before hugging him again while pressing his face into Yamaguchi’s hair. They both relaxed into it, so stood standing for several minutes, basking in each others warmth. Another minute or so they felt themselves heating up too much for comfort, for an entirely different reason. 

“S-so where’s the cake?” Yamaguchi asks nervously, laughing a little. 

“Downstairs in the fridge, your mom invited me to stay for dinner if you don’t mind. So she says we can eat it after.” Tsukki explains to him, sitting down on the bed and motioning for Yamaguchi to do the same. 

“Sure, what kind is it?” he asks as he clears away his books before sitting opposite his friend. 

“Double chocolate fudge with a strawberry on top.” Is the answer and Yamaguchi stares a little, mouth in a small ‘o’ 

“Really? I thought you hated it?” 

“Its not that I hate it, I just don’t like it as much as strawberry shortcake.” He mutters, looking down at his hands as he twists them. “And besides,” he clears his throat, “I bought it for you, not me. But I can share it with you?” 

“Of course you can Tsukki! You bought it so you should try it a little at least!” Yamaguchi tells him surely, beaming with little crinkles at his eyes and smile lines stretching as far as they can. 

Silence falls again and Yamaguchi’s becomes small and peaceful, if a little anxious, as he looks down and messes with his hands. 

“Stop being so anxious with me.” Tsukki says as the leans over to brush some hair out of Yamaguchi’s eye. “Its okay, I’m not going to yell again. Promise.” He held his pinky out for Yamaguchi to take, so they shook on it and Yamaguchi asked for help with the Geography homework, which he was talked through until they were called down for dinner. Tsukki stopped them walking halfway to the door and looked down at his friend. 

“We're okay, right?” 

“Of course! I told you that already!” Yamaguchi, who had continued to walk, started swinging on the door frame. He blushed and froze in place when Tsukki walked over to place a light kiss on his cheek before walking on and down the stairs.

Yamaguchi took a minute before his brain rebooted and he ran down after him, shouting his apologies to his mother, who just laughed lightly while Tsukki watched with a small smile on his face. 

As for the dessert, his mother didn't want any and Tsukki have up halfway through; saying he preferred strawberry shortcake, but Yamaguchi could have the remainder of his slice, which he ate almost too quickly and his stomach started to feel too full. 

For the remainder of the night Yamaguchi was laid with his head in Tsukki’s lap as he read their English passage out loud to him (Yamaguchi running his stomach as though that would make him feel less ill).

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy???? Please tell me what you thought bc anything is always welcome, and tell me if I did something wrong at all and I'll fix it.


End file.
